


Stolen Moments and Rooftop Kisses

by stolenkisses (madame_mayor_regina_swan)



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_mayor_regina_swan/pseuds/stolenkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets and drabbles about Lana and Ginnifer. (most are not connected but if they are I'll let you know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettypersistent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypersistent/gifts).



> So I started writing Goodilla because of Hailey(prettypersistent) and I wanted to share what I wrote with others who like us also enjoy the pairing.

Saturdays were the one of two days when they didn't have any filming calls.

Lana found Ginny in the living room of their apartment.

_“Morning; there’s coffee in there if you want some.”_ Ginny said taking a generous drink from her own mug.

_“Morning.”_ Lana said; stifling a yawn.

_“Looks like you could use that cup of coffee.”_

Lana grunted; sitting down next to Ginny. She waited until the other woman lowered her mug before she took it from her hands; she took a drink, _“Mmm, perfect; just like you.”_

Ginny blushed, _“Can I have my coffee back?”_

Lana took another drink, _“Nope.”_

Ginny glared at Lana, _“I swear to god if you drink all my coffee…”_

_“You’ll what?”_ Lana taunted.

Ginny placed her hand on Lana’s bare thigh; slowly inching her way up, but stopping short of her pussy. Ginny raked her nails down the inside of Lana’s thigh; earning a shiver from her.

_“Can I have my coffee or do I need to continue teasing you?”_ Ginny asked.

Lana took one last drink, _“Both.”_ She answered; handing the almost empty mug back to Ginny.

Ginny chugged what was left of her coffee. She pulled Lana onto her lap; pressing her lips to Lana’s.

Lana moaned; after a minute of kissing Lana pulled away, _“Let’s go to the room.”_

She got up from Ginny’s lap, pulling the other woman with her.

_“I wasn’t expecting us to spend our day off like this but this can definitely be optional for every day off.”_ Ginny said as she followed Lana to their bedroom.


	2. We Could've Had It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty feels are here.

Ginny’s felt her heart dropped as she read and reread Lana’s tweet. She was married now. Her heart hurt; she couldn’t be upset with Lana for settling down because that’s exactly what she did when her relationship with Lana turned more than friendly.

She needed to speak to the other woman; she needed Lana to know she felt…feels.

_‘Tomorrow. I’ll talk to Lana tomorrow.’_ Ginny thought.

The next day came to fast in Ginny’s opinion. Today was the day she was going to let Lana know how she feels. She took her time getting to the other woman’s trailer; knowing that she’d be there and alone, seeing how everyone left on a coffee run.

Once she arrived at the door, she raised her hand to knock but hesitated.

_‘Get it together GG. You can do this.’_

She raised her hand to knock again.

She heard Lana yell _“come in”._

She took a deep breath and walked inside.

Lana peeked from around the closet door, _“Hey Gigi. How are you; how’s the baby?”_

_“He’s fine. I on the other hand, I’m not fine.”_ Ginny said as she glanced down at the floor.

Lana emerged from the closet, concern was written in her facial expression; she led Ginny to the couch, _“What’s—,”_ Lana started.

_“Before you say anything I wanted to say congratulations on your marriage,”_ Ginny interrupted, _“and also I’m sorry because this could have been us but I was too afraid back then and now I’m ready but neither of us is available now.”_ She finished.

To say Lana was shocked was an understatement she was upset; upset because she never knew the reason for Ginny suddenly moving out and now, now of all the moments Ginny tells her.

_“You were afraid. You were afraid but you practically fucking ran off to Josh. If you were afraid you should’ve just told me and I would’ve wait;”_ Lana wiped away the treacherous tear that fell, _“I did wait for you but you went to him. You gave up what we shared to start anew with him. But do tell me Ginnifer what were you so afraid of was it the feelings we shared or what the media would say?”_

Lana knew her question was a low blow but she deserves to know, Ginny at least owed her that much.

_“Both.”_ Ginny answered quietly _, “I was afraid of my feelings for you and I was afraid of what would happen to my career; my reputation.”_

She paused to compose herself, _“I didn’t; I don’t do these types of spontaneous things like you, I certainly didn’t expect to fall in love with my best friend and yet here I am still in love with you, even though I chose him, he was the safer choice and if I had the chance to do the past three years over I would.”_ Ginny wiped the tears that fell during her confession.

Lana stood up and paced the small area. She stopped her back facing Ginny; she took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair.

_“We would’ve waited. Your rep would be ok we would’ve let everyone know we were together when you were ready.”_ She said. She turned to face the other woman; she walked over a crouched down in front of her, _“I would’ve waited and I did but regardless of your decision I waited and as hard as it was for me to move on I did.”_

Ginny looked at the woman in front of her, _“Are you happy?”_ She ask tentatively.

_“Are you?”_ The Latina countered.

_“I am; but I feel like I could be happier.”_ Ginny confessed.

Lana got up from the floor, _“I happier than I have been in three years.”_ Lana stated.

_“I’m… I’m happy for you but I’m also not happy that I’m not the one who makes you happy.”_ Ginnifer said as she got up from the couch.

_“I’ll see you around then.”_ She said as she turned to leave.

Lana stood there in the middle of the sitting area trying to push down all the feelings she locked away that threatened to resurface.


	3. Birthdays

July 15th. Today’s a special day; it’s Lana’s birthday. She remembers when it used to be just the two of them celebrating birthdays in their privacy of their apartment; but now she’s married and has a baby and Lana is engaged. She misses when it was just the two of them sharing cake, ice cream, and kisses. Ginny wants to do something special for Lana like old times; so she does. Ginnifer found her way inside a flower shop, where she places an order for a dozen carnations; she would have gone with roses but she’s fairly sure that Fred already beat her to it; although she did purchase a single red rose to leave inside Lana’s trailer along with the birthday card she got her.

Ginny made her way back to the set and to Lana’s trailer. Going by the schedule she received Lana should be filming right now. Now all she has to do is be quick in and out. She uses the key Lana gave her to get inside; she places the card and the rose on the table where Lana is sure to see it. She gets ready to leave when the door opens; Lana walks inside; Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

_“Gin; what are you doing?”_ Lana questions.

_“I’m just... I’m dropping off your birthday card from me.”_ Ginny answers.

Lana walks over to where Ginny is standing, reaching around her to pick up the card.

_“I’ll assume you left this rose also.”_ She says as she opens the card.

_“Yes… Lan I miss you… I miss us, our birthday rituals.”_ Ginny spills.

Lana looks up at the other woman, _“I do too.”_ She says quietly.

Ginny closes the space between them; pressing her lips to Lana’s. Kissing Lana feels like home; Lana tries to deepen their kiss but Ginnifer pulls away; _“Happy birthday Lan.”_

She places one last gentle kiss upon her lips then leaves her trailer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is M-rated. Hence the change in the rating. Enjoy :)

Ginny texted Lana to meet her in the bathroom in five minutes.

The bathroom door creaked as Lana stepped inside, _“Gigi you in here?”_ Lana called out.

Ginny emerged from the stall, going over to the door to lock it. Lana cocked her eyebrow, _“Just a precaution.”_

Ginny pulled Lana into her arms, _“I’ve missed you; even though I see you every day.”_

Lana smiled as she leaned in pressing her lips to Ginny’s.

Ginny ran her hands down the curves of Lana’s hips _. “This dress makes me want to do dirty things to you in front of all these people.”_

Lana chuckled, _“No one’s in here besides us so do them.”_ She said; her voice full of arousal.

Ginny pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands found the zipper of Lana’s dress, _“This dress is amazing because I don’t even have to get you all the way out of it just to fuck you.”_ She pulled the zipper down revealing delicious, smooth tan skin. Ginny stopped the zipper above Lana’s belly button. She pulled on the fabric as Lana’s breast became exposed.

She licked her lips at the sight, _“No bra; what other undergarments are you missing Ms. Parrilla?”_ Ginny asked seductively.

Lana picked up the skirt of her dress; hiking it up, _“Why don’t you find out.”_

Ginny took the bunched up material and pushed it higher, her eyes locked with the thin black string of Lana’s g-string, _“A g-string,”_ she took the band under her pointer finger and toyed with it, “you should have left the panties and just came naked.” She released the band; it popped against Lana’s skin elicit a moan from her. Ginny slid Lana’s panties down her legs; helping her step out of them. She hoisted Lana’s right leg over her hip. She pressed the other woman against the stall wall and kissed her. Ginny’s lips trailed down to Lana’s neck as her hand traveled up her leg, nails lightly scraping against the sensitive skin of Lana’s inner thigh. She could feel the heat radiating from Lana’s pussy. _“So hot and all for me.”_ She whispered against her neck.

 Lana shivered, _“Please Gigi touch me.”_

Ginny pressed two fingers against Lana soaked cunt. Lana’s head fell back against the wall, _“Fuck me.”_ Ginny rubbed her slit, _“So demanding.”_

 _“Ginnifer-”_ Lana’s sentence was cut as Ginny shoved her fingers inside Lana.

The Latina’s moans echoed off the walls. Her pussy muscles contracted around Ginny’s fingers as her orgasm rapidly approached.

 _“Gi I’m-”_ the feeling of Ginny’s thumb quickly rubbing her clit made her sentence end short.

Ginny knew she was close. _“Come on baby, cum for me.”_ Ginny said as she peppered Lana’s chest with kisses. A few quick thrusts and Lana came undone around her fingers. Ginny kept thrusting to prolong her orgasm. Once Lana’s breathing steadied she slowly removed her fingers. Ginny sucked her fingers clean. _“Mmm still so sweet.”_ Ginny commented.

 _“Meet me at our spot later tonight so I can return the favor.”_ Lana said as she readjusted her dress. With one last kiss Ginny replied, _“I’ll be there; oh and Lan wear that dress.”_


	5. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: prettypersistent asked: Goodilla + meeting online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hailey (prettypersistent) asked me this prompt on tumblr and I finally finished it :) enjoy babe!!

Ginnifer sank down onto the couch after a long day at work. She was exhausted and wanted to do nothing but unwind. She leaned forward, grabbing her computer off of the table.

She opened up her dating profile and skimmed through the suggested users it found. She scrolled until one caught her eye.

_‘Lana. Female. 28. Bi.’_

_‘I think I found her.’_ Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny and her roommate; Meghan made a bet on who could score a date first through OKCupid.

_“Now I just have to get her interested in me.”_ She mumbled as she typed out a simple message,

_‘Hello. How are you.’_

_oOo_

_“Lana; what is this weird gothic phase your wardrobe is going through, I like it. I like it as much as your “baby butch” phase.”_ Bex stated.

Lana rolled her eyes, _“It’s not a phase, I’m just experiencing different clothing styles.”_

Bex stared at Lana, _“A phase; but anyways I may or may not have made you an OKCupid profile.”_

Lana glared at Bex, _“You what?!”_

Bex sighed, _“Ok I confess, I made you one because honestly Lan it’s been a year since he who shall remain nameless left you.” Bex went to sit beside Lana, “It’s time to get back out there; get your groove back.”_

The brunette sighed, _“Fine let me see it.”_

Bex yipped with glee as she went to retrieve Lana’s laptop.

_“Ok here. Ooh look you already have a message!”_

Lana took her computer from her friend and opened the message.

_“What does it say?”_ Bex asked.

_“It said hello how are you.”_ She answered.

_“Aren’t you going to respond?”_

_“I don’t know about this Bex.”_ Lana answered hesitantly.

_“Lan come on it’s harmless; it’s not like you have to meet the person, unless you want to. What’s a bit of online talk going to hurt.”_

Bex was right; some harmless chatting couldn’t hurt.

_“I guess it would be ok to put myself out there.”_ She said as she responded to the message,

_‘Hey! I’m great. How about yourself.’_

_oOo_

Ginny’s computer beeped; indicating that she had a message. She opened it and smiled.

_‘I’m good. I’ve had a bit of a tough week but no worries. I’m Ginnifer btw; but you can call me Ginny, if you like.’_

Meghan walked through the door, _“Hey Gigi.”_ She said as she plopped down onto the couch.

_“Rough day?”_ Ginny asked.

_“Yeah something like that.”_ She answered.

Meghan looked over at Ginny’s computer, _“Ooh you found someone worthy of your time.”_

Ginny smiled, _“Something like that.”_

Meghan got up, _“I’ll leave you to it then.”_

Lana was surprised at how quickly she got a response.

_‘Sorry about your week. Hopefully the weekend will change that. It’s nice to meet you Ginny. I’m Lana.’_

Lana read over her message before she sent it.

_“See that was easy right.”_ Bex teased.

_“Shut up Bex.”_ Lana said playfully.

_oOo_

Over the next few months Ginny and Lana continued to exchange messages. The highlight of both women’s days was when they were talking to each other.

_‘So we’ve been talking for the past 12 weeks and I was thinking, since we both live in L.A. and all, that we could meet up for coffee sometime.’_

Lana read over the message multiple times.

_“Bex what do I do?”_ She asked frantically; pacing.

Bex looked up at her friend, _“First off sit down; you’re going to wear a hole in the floor; and second, do you want to meet her?”_

Lana stopped pacing, _“Yes I do want to meet her.”_

_“Well there you go problem solved.”_

Lana sat down beside Bex and hugged her, _“Wow such a problem solver. What would I do without you Bex.”_

_“You’d be very lost is all I can say.”_ She answered cheekily.

Lana grabbed her computer and typed her response,

_‘How does tomorrow afternoon work for you?’_

Ginny smiled at the message,

_‘Tomorrow is perfect.’_

The two women worked out the rest of the details for their coffee meeting and went on about their day.

_oOo_

Lana arrived at the coffee shop Ginny suggested; it was quiet and not as crowed as Starbucks. She walked inside and found a table by a window but still secluded so they could have some privacy.  

A barista walked over to her and sat down two cups of coffee, Lana looked up and gasped.

_“Hi.”_ She finally managed to say.

“Hey I hope you like lattes.” Ginny said. _“My shift is almost over; but would you like something else, a cookie or banana bread or something?”_

Lana smiled, _“The latte is fine and some banana bread would be lovely.”_

_“You got it. Can I just say your profile pic does not do you justice because you are stunning in person.”_ Ginny stated honestly.

Lana blushed.

_“I’ll be back soon.”_ Ginny said as she walked off.

About ten minutes later Ginny joined her at the table.

_“Here’s your bread, fresh from the oven by the way.”_ Ginny said sliding the slice of bread over to her.

_“Thank you.”_ Lana said.

The two women sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the other.

_“I think a proper introduction is in order, Hi, I’m Ginnifer.”_ She said holding out her hand.

Lana chuckled, _“Hello, I’m Lana; nice to meet you.”_


	6. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP taking a shower or bath together, but instead of getting frisky they innocently goof around in the water and wash each other’s hair and relax in each other’s arms.

Lana sat on the side of the tub; waiting for it to fill up. Ginny wasn’t home yet so she decided to treat herself with a nice hot relaxing bubble bath. Stripping out of her clothes; she got in the tub. A moan escaped from her as the hot water soothed her tense muscles. Lana laid her head back, closed her eyes and let the lavender scent of her bubble bath relax her.

About 20 minutes later the bathroom door opened and shut.

_“Care to have a bath buddy?”_ Ginny asked as she sat beside the tub.

Lana opened her eyes. She looked over at her girlfriend and smiled, _“I’d love a bath buddy. Strip and climb in.”_

Ginny quickly got out of her clothes, _“Scoot up; I want to sit behind you.”_

Lana looked at her, _“No, I want to hold you.”_

Ginny placed her hands on her hips, _“You always hold me; let me hold you sometimes. Come on.”_

_“Fine.”_ Lana said as she scooted forward so Ginny could climb in.

Ginny sank down into the water and pulled Lana against her, _“How do you always manage to get the water the perfect temp?”_

Lana leaned against her, _“It takes lots of practice.”_

_“How’d it go at the lawyers?”_ Lana asked.

Ginny leaned her head back against the wall, _“Surprisingly well.”_

She sat back up, placing a kiss against Lana’s hair, _“Seriously it went well.”_

Lana nodded and relaxed in Ginny arms.

_“If you say it went well; I believe you.”_

Ginny ran her wet fingers through Lana’s hair, _“Oliver comes home to us next week.”_

Lana rested her head against Ginny’s shoulder, _“You two worked out a custody schedule?”_ she asked curiously.

_“Not a permanent one but one that’ll work until he gets older.”_ Ginny replied.

_“Either way I’m glad he’ll be back; I missed him; it’s been too quiet around here.”_

Ginny chuckled, _“You sure about that; because if I remember correctly it has been pretty loud, at least in our bedroom anyway.”_

Lana huffed and slapped Ginny’s thigh.

_“I’m only teasing; I love how loud you are for me.”_ Ginny stated.

Lana rolled her eyes and Ginny pulled her back against her, _“Let’s just relax and enjoy our bath time together and once we get out we can get very loud.”_ Ginny suggested.

Lana nodded and relaxed against her.

Ginny placed a kiss onto her head, _“Love you Lan.”_ She said as she laid her head against the wall.

_“Love you too Gigi.”_


	7. Happy Birthday GiGi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana gives Ginny a special birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a good while but I'm back. :)

_“Can I take off the blindfold now?”_ Ginny asked.

_“Not yet.”_ Lana answered as she moved around their bedroom.

Ginny pouted, _“But it's my birthday.”_

Lana looked over at her, _“Stop pouting and I'm almost ready.”_

Lana adjusted a few things about her outfit, _“Ok 3,2,1 you can take of your blindfold Gigi.”_

Ginny took off her blindfold and her jaw dropped seeing Lana more specifically her outfit of choice. Standing in front of her was her sexy ass girlfriend wrapped in a silky purple material with a bow across her chest.

Ginny was forever grateful that the bed was behind her to catch her.

_“Happy birthday Ginnifer.”_ Lana said huskily.

Ginny beckoned Lana to her, when she was in reaching distance Ginny pulled her between her legs, _“You're my gift; so what will I find underneath this sexy purple silk?”_ She asked running her hands across Lana's ass.

Lana put her finger on her chin pretending to think, _“You'll have to unwrap me to find out.”_ She smirked.

Ginny planted a firm smack against Lana's ass, _“That's not very nice to tease the birthday girl.”_

Lana leaned down as if she was going to kiss Ginny, _“I'm going to do more than tease you birthday girl.”_

Ginny swallowed hard and found where the wrap began. She slowly unraveled it; dropping the pieces that stopped on to the floor. After a few minutes of unwrapping, she began to see smooth olive skin.

_“It would've been much easier if I would've just cut this from you.”_ Ginny said.

_“You could have but it would not have been as fun as unwrapping me and besides it took me and Bex a long time to get this on me.”_ Lana told her.

Ginny cocked her eyebrow and Lana just grinned at her.

Getting down to the last layer of silk Ginny bit her lip as more and more smooth skin was becoming exposed.

She unraveled the silk from around Lana's thighs and waist finding her sporting a black g-string. The silk made its way up and around her belly; her belly button ring reflected off of the soft lighting of the room. Ginny finally made it to her breasts; giving the fabric a good tug it fell; exposing pert breasts.

_“God Lana.”_ She said as she pulled her into her lap.

Ginny pressed their lips together; kissing her with every bit of passion she had.

Lana tugged at Ginny's blouse, _“Take this off.”_ She moaned; breaking their kiss. Lana moved off of Ginny and helped her quickly get out of her clothes. Ginny tried to remove Lana's panties but hands stopped her, _“Nope I'm treating you.”_ Lana said as she gently pushed her to lay down.

Ginny huffed, _“You can treat me by being naked too.”_

Lana ignored her comment for the time being. She moved between pale thighs; she ran her nails up Ginny's legs and to her sensitive inner thigh. Feeling her thighs tremble Lana brought her hand between her thighs cupping her mound. She gently squeezed; the base of her hand planted firmly against Ginny's clit.

Ginny's head fell back as moans spilled from her mouth.

The wetness pooled beneath Lana's hand; she teased Ginny for a few more seconds then she pulled her hand away and got into bed, lying next to Ginny, _“I want you riding my face.”_ She said.

Ginny moved but stopped, _“Take the panties off; we're doing this 69 style and don't try to argue with me.”_

Lana made no protests and removed her panties; the birthday girl gets what she wants.

Ginny situated herself above Lana then nestled her self between her thighs.

Both women began to lick and suck on each other's juicy cunts. Ginny focused her attention on Lana's clit; to quickly build up her orgasm so they could come together, while Lana licked every inch of Ginny savoring her juices. Feeling her legs shake and her walls tightening Lana shifted her attention to Ginny clit bringing her mouth to it and sucking hard. Both women trembled as their orgasms washed over them. They laid there in post orgasm bliss. Once Ginny found the strength to move; she moved to lay beside Lana. She pulled her in for a kiss; both women moaning tasting themselves.

_“Happy birthday Gigi.”_ Lana said wrapping her arms around her waist.

_“Best birthday ever.”_ Ginny said very satisfied with the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my Spanish; I used google translate to make all the translations featured in this fic.

Lana paced back and forward across their bedroom. The amount of stress she was dealing with was finally catching up with her and she didn't know what to about it. Ginny watched her from the bed, _“Lay down babe; you're stressing between work, Oliver being sick, and the drama between Josh and I; it's starting to take a toll on you.”_

Lana sighed, _“Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.”_

Ginny looked at Lana, _“You're stressed, you're speaking to me in Spanish and we're not in bed.”_

_“I'm fine Gigi.”_ Lana told her.

Ginny got up and moved to the foot of the bed; catching her wrist when she passed by, _“No you're not come here.”_ She said giving her wrist a gentle tug.

Lana complied and moved closer to Ginny, _“You've got me; now what?”_

Ginny gave her a sly, seductive look and reached for the waistband of her tights, _“For starters you can get out of the clothes.”_

_“Oh really.”_ Lana said as she took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor.

_“Mhm. Keep going I want you completely naked.”_ Ginny replied.

Lana smirked, _“I think I'm going to need your help if you want me naked.”_

Ginny shook her head, _“No. I want you to strip and I'll take care of everything else.”_

An involuntary shiver ran down Lana's spine.

Lana hurriedly finished removing her clothes, she got on to the bed; waiting for Ginny to make her move.

Ginny pounced on Lana; crushing their lips together. Ginny's hand made its way between Lana's thighs. She brushed against damp curls as her finger slipped between slick folds finding wet heat, _“God you're so wet.”_ She moaned.

_“Todo para ti mi amor.”_ Lana said breathily.

Ginny kissed her way down Lana's body. She needed her mouth on her drinking up every sweet drop that was coming from Lana's pussy. Settling between her thighs Ginny brought her wet finger to her mouth; sucking off Lana's essence.

_“Mmm.”_ Ginny hummed.

Lana grew wetter as she watched Ginny, _“Al diablo con eso estaba caliente.”_

Ginny's mouth latched onto Lana's cunt. She licked every inch of her. Using two fingers she spread her pussy lips apart exposing her swollen clit. She sucked on the nub, causing Lana to arch up off the bed, _“Te necesito dentro de mí por favor.”_ Lana moaned.

Ginny moved down to her entrance which was wet, swollen, and ready to be thoroughly fucked. She shoved her tongue in as deep as she could.

Above Ginny, Lana's body was shaking from the pleasure. Her hands latched onto Ginny's hair keep her placed in between her legs, _“Fuck!! No deje por favor.”_

Ginny moved away to replace her mouth with her fingers; she shoved in two and quickly brought her mouth to Lana's clit, sucking hard. Lana's walls throbbed around her fingers as she grew closer to her climax. Ginny curled her fingers hitting Lana's g-spot and brought Lana over the edge. Liquid coated Ginny's fingers. Lana slumped against the bed feeling a lot more calm than she did pre-orgasm. Ginny removed her fingers, causing Lana to whimper a little. She sucked the cum from her fingers before she laid down next to her girlfriend, _“Feeling better now.”_ She smirked.

_“Mucho.”_ Lana smiled.

 


	9. Trailer Fun

Ginny hurried across the set to Lana's trailer. They were on a time limited and this need to be quick and fast. When she approached the trailer the door was slightly cracked open; Lana's sign for her to come inside.

_“Lana!”_ She called out as she walked in; locking the door behind her.

_“I'm back here babe.”_ Lana called back from the bedroom.

Ginny shed her Mary Margaret costume on her way back there.

She gasped loudly finding Lana laid out sexily on the bed in nothing but a thong.

_“God.”_ Ginny whispered.

Lana smirked, _“About time you showed up; I thought I was going to have to start without you.”_

Ginny moved closer to the bed, _“Start then; I could always use a show.”_

Lana cocked her eyebrow and smirked. She scooted up to the top of the bed; reaching under the pillow she pulled out a small clit stimulating vibrator. She turned it on it's lowest setting and stuck it in her mouth; getting the tip nice and wet before settling it directly on her clit. Her free hand palmed her breast; squeezing and teasing her nipples.

Ginny finished getting undressed down to her underwear and bra and pulled up a chair and sat at the foot of the bed; giving her the perfect view of Lana.

She propped one leg on the bed and began gently stroking her clit through her panties.

Lana's hand trailed down her belly and through the neatly trimmed patch of hair covering her mound to her wet cunt. Her fingers slid through wetness. She circled her opening feeling the wet heat build up.

_“Do you want me to use my fingers or toys?”_ Lana asked.

Ginny looked at Lana, _“Use whatever you'd like.”_

Lana's fingers slid into her with ease. She moaned loudly due to the sensation and knowing that Ginny was getting off to her getting off.

Ginny pushed her panties aside and shoved two fingers inside herself.

_“Fuck you are so hot right now.”_ Lana moaned as she watched Ginny.

Ginny smirked, _“Not as hot as you; how many people get to watch their girlfriend get herself off on their lunch break.”_

Lana continued to pump her fingers into herself.

_“Wait.”_ Ginny called out.

Lana's motions halted, _“What is it?”_ She questioned.

Ginny got onto the bed and settled herself between Lana's thighs, _“Nothing; I just wanted to be the one who makes you come.”_ Ginny said smiling.

Lana removed her fingers from herself; bringing them up to her mouth, sucking all the wetness from them.

_“Mmm.”_ She hummed in appreciation.

Ginny stared at her girlfriend in awe, _“You are amazing.”_

She leaned down; she brushed her tongue against Lana's sensitive clit. Her tongue trailed down and between Lana's wet folds; the sweetness of Lana's arousal caused Ginny to moan at the taste. She continued to lap up the wetness as Lana squirmed above her. Ginny placed her hands on Lana's hips to keep her still as she ate her out.

_“Fuck GG!”_ Lana moaned out.

Ginny pulled away from Lana's cunt, _“Rub your clit baby.”_  She said then dove back into her girlfriend's sweet pussy.

Lana did as she was told and began to rub her sensitive nub.

Lana's walls pulsated around Ginny's tongue. She continued to lick and suck as warm liquid flowed from Lana; coating her mouth and chin.

Ginny lapped up all of Lana's cum. She sat up wiping off any remains that were around her mouth.

She crawled up to Lana; giving her a kiss.

_“Thanks for lunch babe it was delicious.”_

Lana chuckled, _“It was my pleasure.”_


End file.
